The Wishing Wheel/Gallery/1
Prologue: Going to VelocityVille S2E19 Special guest credit.png S2E19 Swoops in the distance.png S2E19 Swoops flying through the clouds.png S2E19 Swoops flies closer.png S2E19 Swoops giving Blaze, AJ and Stripes a ride.png S2E19 Swoops doing a barrel roll.png S2E19 Swoops up really high.png S2E19 Swoops flies past.png S2E19 Blaze, AJ and Stripes riding Swoops.png S2E19 Swoops "This could get bumpy".png S2E19 Swoops continues to fly.png S2E19 Swoops flying more.png S2E19 Swoops "There it is".png|"There it is!" S2E19 VelocityVille.png|"Whoa! It's VelocityVille!" S2E19 Streets of VelocityVille.png S2E19 Race cars taking a turn.png S2E19 Race cars driving together.png S2E19 Blaze declares a race car transformation.png S2E19 Blaze "Engineering race car!".png S2E19 Blaze's foglights glow blue.png S2E19 Race car blueprint.png S2E19 Slick tires.png S2E19 Turbo-charged engine.png S2E19 Aerodynamic shape.png S2E19 Transformation ready.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes shout "Race cars!".png S2E19 Blaze jumps through the blueprint.png S2E19 Blaze transforms into a race car.png S2E19 Blaze lands on the street.png S2E19 Stripes transforms into a race car.png S2E19 Stripes "Check us out!".png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes excited.png S2E19 Swoops "Have fun out there".png S2E19 Swoops flies away.png|"Thanks Swoops!" S2E19 Blaze and Stripes race down the street.png Bridge out! S2E19 Street with Blaze and Stripes in the distance.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes turning a bend.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes come close.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes about to jump a ramp.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes jump high in the air.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes do a sideways slide.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes reach Rally, Dash and Fender.png S2E19 Fender notices Blaze and Stripes.png S2E19 Dash says hi.png S2E19 Stripes "Nice driving with ya".png S2E19 Rally "They sure are fast".png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes in a twist.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes finish the twist.png S2E19 AJ sees something bad.png|"Oh no!" S2E19 Bridge out.png|"The bridge is out!" S2E19 Blaze "Stripes, look out!".png|"Stripes, look out!" S2E19 Blaze and Stripes slip through the roadwork.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes still slipping.png|"I'm slipping!" S2E19 Blaze and Stripes fly off the bridge.png S2E19 Tunnel interior.png S2E19 Crash.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes after the fall.png|That was one long fall. S2E19 Blaze "That was definitely a wrong turn".png|"Phew! Well. That was definitely a wrong turn." S2E19 AJ "Where are we?".png|"Where are we?" S2E19 Stripes points at something.png|"I don't know. But look." S2E19 Stripes sees the tunnel exit.png|"There's a light at the end of the tunnel." S2E19 Light at the end of the tunnel.png S2E19 Let's check it out.png|"C'mon. Let's go check it out!" S2E19 Blaze and Stripes leaving the tunnel.png An ancient racetrack/Map to the Wishing Wheel S2E19 Blaze, AJ and Stripes come out of the tunnel.png|"Hubcaps!" S2E19 Ancient racetrack.png|"It's an ancient racetrack." Whoa! S2E19 Stripes "Let's go take a closer look".png|"C'mon. Let's go take a closer look." S2E19 AJ slides on a leaf.png S2E19 AJ slides down the hill.png S2E19 Blaze, AJ and Stripes reach the bottom.png|Wow! S2E19 Stripes commenting on the track.png|"I don't think anyone's been on this racetrack for a 100 years." S2E19 AJ spots something.png|Check it out. S2E19 There's a sign.png S2E19 Blaze unveiling the sign.png S2E19 Map revealed.png S2E19 Stripes and AJ concerned.png S2E19 Map close-up.png S2E19 Photo of Wishing Wheel.png S2E19 Stripes and AJ amazed at the Wishing Wheel.png S2E19 Stripes wants to find the wheel.png S2E19 AJ "Do you think we can do it, Blaze?".png S2E19 Blaze "Nothing we can't do".png S2E19 Ready to search for the Wishing Wheel.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes "Race cars, rev it up!".png S2E19 Stripes "To the Wishing Wheel!".png Starting the quest/Blaze On! S2E19 Blaze and Stripes on the ancient racetrack.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes in a loop-de-loop.png S2E19 Blaze leading the way.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes pass under vines.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes driving straight.png S2E19 Stripes gets on a corkscrew track.png S2E19 Stripes jumps down to Blaze.png S2E19 Stripes lands next to Blaze.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes face their first trap.png S2E19 Falling columns.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes shocked by the columns.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes jump over a column.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes jump over more columns.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes see another trap.png S2E19 Spikes pop out of the ground.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes dodge the spikes.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes turn the corner.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes swing over a gap.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes finish their swing.png S2E19 AJ sees another trap.png S2E19 Statues shooting darts.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes dodge the darts.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes reach a parting pathway.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes make it across.png To return to the The Wishing Wheel episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries